Lotus of Dawn!: Light!
by purpledragon6
Summary: My take on a ChasexOC plot. As I've noticed, there were three original dragons and four new ones. Ever wonder what happened to the fourth and why they don't talk about her? Well Omi is about to find out after accidentally uncovering a long and forgotten secret of the Xailon temple!
1. Prologue: Let me tell you a secret

**LOTUS OF DAWN!: LIGHT!**

* * *

**11 year old story take: 5 or 6!**

**(Not a good started chapter but I swear it will get AWESOME!) **

**Lets go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

* * *

_Some friend's are found in the oddest of places_

This saying seemed so irrelevant earlier on that week, when the Master of the Xiaolin temple had first uttered it, but now, now it made the most sense to the youngest of the monks, who was now trying to hold his own in a fight against a stranger. This stranger was a rather pale woman, with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and had eyes, dark as the waters of the ocean, that pierced like ice, reminded the yellow male somewhat of his orb but soon reminded him of his opponent.

A pale fist swung in the direction of a yellow toned forehead. It was narrowly dodged as its owner leaned back and swung a leg under to knock over it's opponent. The opponent stumbled but quickly steadied and held up her forearms to block the sudden onslaught of punches directed at them. The yellow body was suddenly sent flying when one of the arms moved forward and pushed him away as he slid across the ground, only to jump back up and running to his opponent, another onslaught of punches ensued, as the woman did the same defense pose but this time, took a few steps back until her back hit a tree and she threw herself forward onto the younger, pinning him the ground.

To anyone else who saw this, this may have looked like any other fight among enemies, but to the two fighters, the small smiles grazing their lips reviled this 'fight' to be nothing more than a sparing match.

"Your moves are most impressive miss-" He paused, blushing when he realized he had no idea what this girl's name was.

She stood up and straightened herself out and brushed off her robes and offered her hand to the child to help him up. Just by the markings of her top (a golden dragon, often the symbol of the Xiaolin's sister temple) Omi could tell that the woman was not a threat, which was actually what lead to the sparing match but during all of this time he had never asked her for her name.

"I apologize. I never asked your name." Omi explained as he took the woman's hand and was pulled to his feet.

The woman stayed silent and looked around on the ground until she found a stick and then draw an interesting symbol on the ground which Omi new what it meant right away.

"Jin." He began as he rubbed his chin, studying the symbol. "Which in English would be Kim-"

He paused when he realized that the female monk had suddenly disappeared into thin air. He sighed and shook his head as he smiled wider, having gotten used to this by now.

* * *

He had actually met this warrior a few days prior to this, when he saw her training alone in the woods. By her lack of sounds as she spared, he figured she must have taken a vow of some kind of silence, until he saw a jagged scar along her throat and realized she was in fact mute and so he didn't bother to approach her that first day.

It wasn't until the third day that she returned to her training spot, wearing a golden dragon robe which reviled her status as a Xoailon warrior and helped to gain Omi's trust in a long run as he took this as a chance to approach her and introduce himself.

Though it might have been a good idea to let her drop her guard as well as her 'tiger instincts' as he would put it before he did this, but being caught up in the moment, he didn't, and ended up with a face full of dirt before accepting the challenge of a fight and thus beginning their first spare and this somehow becoming their odd greeting to one another. Afterwards, the warrior would vanish without a trace.

"So this is where you've been disappearing every afternoon." Raymundo's voice cut through Omi's thoughts as the sounds of his footsteps soon followed.

"Oh, hello Raymundo." Omi said as he turned to his dark skinned friend and smiled. "Yes, this is where I have been."

It wasn't that Omi wanted to keep his new friend a secret, it was just he didn't want this new friend's attention to be taken away from him- OK, so maybe he had been keeping her a secret.

"Well, Master Fung was looking for you. New wu just reviled itself and everything so, nah its cool, just go back to disappearing." Raymundo said sarcastically as he turned on his heels and began to slowly walk away, waiting for Omi to follow him.

"Oh my! We must hurry then Raymundo! Disappearing can wait!" Omi announced as he raced back to the temple at top speed, referring more towards his new friend than to himself.


	2. Filler: Building up to a ShowDown

_Jin huffed out her chest as she made her way back to her temple/home. Her brother was the master of this place, but sadly, he never seemed to noticed her presence. When she got there, he was tending to a small section of flowers that had been planted earlier that year, their beautiful yellow petals just beginning to stretch and seemingly reach towards the sun, like a child would to its mother._

_'Pretty' She thought with a soft smile as she walked up behind her brother and looked up. _

_He had long since shaven his hair, which had once been a fine black just like her own, stating that the braid had added to much drag or something ancient or something she found silly when she was a child, like that. She giggled at the memory and watched as her brother stood and turned around to face her._

_He looked as ancient as a mountain, with features seemingly set in one emotion as if carved into stone. The only thing that seemed lively of him was his beady eyes, which seemed to be as black as his hair from a foot away, but up close, they were a brilliant blue. _

_'Good morning brother.' She thought with a bright smile, knowing well that he could just ignore her anyway. _

_He looked straight through her, passed her own matching features and sighed as he watched two rabbits fight behind her over a small scrap of food. It reminded the two siblings of the squabbles they often got into when they were small, but just like their childish exteriors, they grew out of it. That was with the presence of an adult though, and it was the same way with the rabbits as her brother walked over to them and plucked the food up. _

_It was a simple slice of bread, nothing to start such a fight over. With a curt smile, the bread was torn in two and both of the rabbits were given pats on the head. They each took up a piece and hopped off quickly in which they came, but coming in the opposite direction was two monks. They reminded Jin much of the boys she had seen earlier, only one had blonde hair and pale skin and was taller than his dark haired counter part. _

_"Master Guan!" The tallest of the two called, in his hands was a glowing scroll. _

_"Wu alert!" A fat dragon wearing a Hawaiian shirt called as he slithered up behind the two. _

_The oldest of the group seemed surprised by this, due to their temple not competing in any of the Showdowns for decades now, and much to his knowledge, all of their scrolls on them had been given to the monks in their sister temple._

_"Which one?" He asked, sounding uncharacteristically bright (in surprise that is)._

_"Um, let me check which." The dragon muttered as he took the scroll from the first monk and flipped it opened. _

_The little characters on the paper suddenly sprung to life, the sun shinning brightly over them. A flower grew between the two and one plucked it up and held it to the sun. The sun turned black and one figure ran around in the darkness while the flower turned white. Slowly, the name of the weapon appeared above._

_'The Lotus Of Dawn'_

_"Oh! Seems like a pretty good one." The dragon laughed as he shut the scroll and tossed it back to the shorter monk. _

_"It does. But we will not be going after it." Guan said stiffly as he turned back to tend to the flowers, ignoring the protest of the the dragons and monks. "Chucky, I have told you already, this temple hasn't competed in a showdown for 200 years now."_

_He peered over his shoulder at the disappointed faces of the monks and with a heavy sigh, he turned. _

_"Very well. But just this once." He muttered but before he could even finish this sentence, the monks took off for the temples exit. _

_All the while, Jin was still standing where she had been, a bright smile on her lips._

_"They will not find it." Guan began as he pressed his lips into a thin line. "The wu belongs to Jin. She never took it out of her hair, even to wash it."_

_He turned to the girl and smiled softly before walking up to her and caressed her cheek, but the back of his hand hit stone instead of skin and he smiled a tad sadly._

_"That was always a strange thing about you Jin." He laughed softly and went back to flowers. "You were always so loving of everything you came in contact with."_

_He picked up the rubber hose he had dropped before and went back to spraying the yellow flowers in a very lonely garden. Jin took this time to take her leave. She hadn't seen a showdown before and she was interested in it._

_'I would love to stay and help my brother. But I also hope that my new friend will be there.' She thought with a soft giggle as she shook off after the other monks._


End file.
